


Dear Angels

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean overhears something that reminds him of what's important</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Angels

Dean sighed and slumped down in his chair. He couldn't wait to get out of this town. It was bad enough that his class was a 2/3 split, which meant he was stuck with a bunch of stupid babies around him, but Mrs Kraft was making them watch the news every night for homework. The news! As if school wasn't boring enough, now he had to be bored in his free time or the old bat was going to call Dad on him. It wasn't that Dean was afraid of what he'd say, but he knew Dad would be pretty pissed if he had to come back from a hunt to talk to Dean's teacher, and that usually meant extra chores or PT for Dean. So he was watching the stupid news and answering the stupid questions, even if it sucked big fat monkey balls.  
  
"-Thank you, Diane, for that insightful report. Remember to join us again at 10 for a special, in-depth look at political corruption in the Reagan administration -"  
  
Yeah, he wasn't going to watch that show. Even if stupid Brittany probably would, just because she was an extra-credit whore who never missed a chance to suck up to Mrs Kraft. Dean scribbled down his last answer and turned the TV off, then got out of the chair. He'd sent Sammy back to their room to get ready for bed when the news started, which meant he was probably back there playing with his cars or something. He headed down the hall, ready to tell Sammy to get his ass in gear, but before he could say anything, he heard his brother say, "Dear angels," and his jaw dropped.  
  
How did Sammy know about the angels? Dean hadn't told him - he'd tried once or twice, but thinking about it made his chest hurt, so he'd ended up dropping the subject. Maybe Pastor Jim had taught him or something. Although that still didn't explain why he'd know that the angels watched over them the way Mom always said they did. The way they were supposed to. Dean wasn't so sure he believed in that anymore, since they sure as hell hadn't watched out for Mom.  
  
"Today I saw my brother crying." Shit. He wasn't supposed to see that. But then, Dean was supposed to be grown up enough not to cry just because stupid Brittany's stupid mother had brought stupid cupcakes for her birthday and stupid Brittany had asked him why  _his_  mother hadn't brought cupcakes last month for his birthday. Dean had pushed her and run away, and he'd thought he had himself under control by the time Sammy caught up and he split his cupcake with him, but apparently he'd been wrong.   
  
He slowly edged into the room, studying Sammy as he bowed his head over his chubby hands and continued talking to the angels. "I think it's because he misses Mommy," he told them, and Dean could practically see his little face scrunching up as he tried to think of a solution. He ended up just saying, "I don't want him to cry anymore. So please take care of him like he takes care of me. A-men."  
  
Once he finished, there was no way Dean could keep himself from scooping him up and hugging him tight, closing his eyes as he savored the feeling of Sammy's warm little body against his. "Dean... are you okay?" a worried voice asked him.  
  
"Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine," he lied around the lump in his throat. "Let's just stay like this for a while, okay?"  
  
Sammy nestled closer against him. "Okay," he agreed, yawning as he laid his head down on Dean's shoulder.  
  
And in that moment, Dean felt like everything was going to be all right. Maybe angels really were watching over them, after all. Just in case, he closed his eyes and whispered, "Thanks." He told himself that the warmth that spread through him was just Sammy and not an angel hugging them or anything like that.


End file.
